A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that exchange data and share resources. In a packet-based network, such as the Internet, the computing devices communicate data by dividing the data into small blocks called packets. The packets are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. The destination device extracts the data from the packets and assembles the data into its original form. Dividing the data into packets enables the source device to resend only those individual packets that may be lost during transmission.
Multi-protocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a mechanism used to engineer traffic patterns within Internet Protocol (IP) networks. By using MPLS, a source device can request a path through a network, i.e., a Label Switched Path (LSP). An LSP defines a distinct path through the network to carry MPLS packets from the source device to a destination device. A short label associated with a particular LSP is affixed to packets that travel through the network via the LSP. Routers along the path cooperatively perform MPLS operations to forward the MPLS packets along the established path. LSPs may be used for a variety of traffic engineering purposes including bandwidth management and quality of service (QoS).
A variety of protocols exist for establishing LSPs. For example, one such protocol is the label distribution protocol (LDP). Another type of protocol is a resource reservation protocol, such as the Resource Reservation Protocol with Traffic Engineering extensions (RSVP-TE). RSVP-TE uses constraint information, such as bandwidth availability, to compute paths and establish LSPs along the paths within a network. RSVP-TE may use bandwidth availability information accumulated by a link-state interior routing protocol, such as the Intermediate System—Intermediate System (ISIS) protocol or the Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) protocol.
In some instances, a node or link along an LSP may no longer be available. For example, a link along the LSP, or a node may experience a failure event, such as when one or more components of a router fail or the router is brought down by a user, such as a network operator. When a link or router in the network fails, routers using traditional link state protocols, such as OSPF and/or IS-IS, may take a long time to adapt their forwarding tables in response to the topological change resulting from node and/or link failures in the network. The process of adapting the forwarding tables is known as convergence. This time delay occurs because each node must update its representation of the network topology and execute the shortest path algorithm to calculate the next-hop for each destination within the updated network topology. Until the next-hops are re-computed, traffic being sent toward the failed links may be dropped. Some deployments take as much as 500 milliseconds to several seconds for detection and recovery from failures in the network. These large convergence times may adversely affect the performance of applications such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and multimedia applications, which often rely on RSVP-TE, and are extremely sensitive to traffic loss.